1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, an image forming apparatus and an adjustment method of a fixing device.
2. Related Art
In general, in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, toner images formed on recording media such as sheets are fixed onto the recording media by a thermal pressure fixing method. In recent years, in fixing devices employing the thermal pressure fixing method, a superficial layer of a fixing member is formed in some cases by use of fluorine resin so that the surface of the fixing member has high releasability. Such a superficial layer made of fluorine resin has a relatively low level of hardness, and is likely to be damaged by an edge or a widthwise edge of a sheet supplied to a nip portion. To address this, there have been reported methods for preventing such damage traces and streaky traces from being transferred onto a surface of a fixed image, resulting in image defects.